Same Difference
by Thorney
Summary: If you become a Rebel you know you're going to be the enemy of every, single Imperial. If you become an Imperial you know you're going to be the enemy of every, single Rebel. But apart from their different political views, how much difference is there?
1. Imperials

Disclaimer: Fine! You caught me! I don't own any of it! Well apart from **my **wonderful made up characters, (Haden Patrick, Deeken Elliot, Roddy Wright, Enx Godson, Erik Howe, Jack Burnett and Marcus O'Dell) I don't own anything. But those characters listed above are mine. MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!

**Imperials**

As the black figure brushed past, Deeken held his breath and stared determinedly at his computer screen. All of a sudden the complicated codes he'd been studying for months didn't make sense anymore. All the knowledge he possessed had been replaced with shear terror of the man that was walking slowly away from him. His ears were full of the hollow breathing sound that came from deep within the armoured helmet. It was the sound every imperial cadet heard by day, and the sound they heard at night in their worst dreams.

Deeken may not have been on the bridge for long, but he had seen at least three people die at the hands of Darth Vader, for making, what seemed to Deeken anyway, easily fixable and unimportant mistakes. Obviously Vader didn't think in the same way as Deeken, and obviously, 'Forgive and Forget' was not a phrase in the Dark Lord's vocabulary.

Even though Deeken was sure Vader hadn't even bothered to look twice at him, since he had arrived on the _Executor _there was something about the way he moved around, like an enormous black cloud, which made Deeken shudder every time he was mentioned. It was the thought of Vader that made Deeken take such care in his work.

Deeken was suddenly jerked out of his stupor as someone grabbed his lower arm firmly.

"Deeken? Deeken, you alright?"

Deeken looked up into the face of his cousin, Enx.

"Yeah," he said after a considerable pause, "Yeah, I'm great."

Somebody laughed quietly, to Deeken's right and he turned his head to Roddy, who was trying extremely hard to keep the volume down.

He managed to splutter, "Vader's freaking him out again Enx, pay him no mind. Besides," Roddy glanced over his shoulder to check for officers and then continued in a hushed tone, "Holding your breath and hoping ain't going to help you if Vader's on the prowl."

Deeken looked both confused and nervous, "What do you mean, Roddy?"

"I've heard rumours," Roddy whispered, "I've heard, he has the power to enter the minds of others. Tell what you're thinking. All comes with being a Sith Lord. He can do what ever he wants, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop him."

Deeken gave a terrified look at Darth Vader, who was now at the enormous screen, staring out into space.

Enx however, just snorted. Jedi and Sith are all part of children stories. The only thing Vader does is look impressive and order guys like us about."

Deeken shook his head, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, he could be listening."

This time it was Enx that laughed at Deeken, "See what you've done to the Kid, Roddy? He used to have some brains in him. Now he's paranoid to the extreme and he thinks we're being constantly watched and overheard. _'He could be listening.' _Honestly."

Roddy became suddenly serious, "You're a fool if you don't fear Vader," he said fixing his stare on Enx.

Enx carefully avoided Roddy's eye, "Of course I fear him," he muttered, "I just don't believe in all this Force malarkey, that's all. Magicians tricks in my opinion. Magician tricks and a few hidden wires."

Deeken could tell Roddy was about to reply scathingly. He had known Roddy since they had been boys on Tatooine and he had always had a firm belief in the Force, something Enx had constantly sneered at. And now that they were Imperials, Roddy had to hide his faith completely.

But he never got a chance to express his opinion.

A cold voice was heard behind him, just as he was about to retaliate, "Back to work Wright or I'll report you to General Burnett!"

Roddy sat quickly back in his seat. Commander O'Dell was towering over him, a glare set onto his wrinkled, old face. He was completely bald, earning him the nickname, 'Skinhead' among the lesser workers.

"Yes Sir," Roddy murmured, as he looked down at his keyboard, "Right away Sir."

Skinhead glanced around at Deeken and Enx, "Elliot, Godson. You too!"

"Yes Sir," the cousins said simultaneously.

The older man nodded curtly and strode away to inspect the other workers.

Roddy watched him go, an expression of loathing on his face, "One day, I hope he ticks Vader off. Get the old tin can nice and mad, so he crushes Skinhead's throat."

"Let's just hope you're alive to see it, Roddy!" Enx said and he started to type again, burring himself in his work.

"Dunno, the blood might be a bit much for me," Roddy said dreamily, rubbing his hands together.

Deeken couldn't believe Roddy sometimes. He didn't understand his sense of humour. Deeken didn't see how Skinhead getting his throat crushed was funny and besides, it wouldn't help there situation. If skinhead went then, Erick Howe or 'The Erk' as he was called on the bridge would be in charge. He was much worse than Skinhead.

Enx checked his watch, "Shift's nearly over."

"Thank the Force," Roddy breathed, "I would fall asleep right now, if Vader weren't coming this way."

"What?!" Deeken looked around wildly, only to see Vader still standing on the deck, looking out at the stars.

By the time he had realised what Roddy had done to him and was considering smacking him hard around the head, skinhead was walking past again and the three men were forced into an unnatural silence. By the time the commander had gone, Deeken thought it was best to let it pass, he was too tired for another argument.

On his right Roddy grinned silently.

Works like a charm.

**A.N I love my wonderful characters! Especially Deeken and Roddy. By the way Enx is pronounced Enz, because several people at home have asked.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my mate Dogbiscuits, who helped me with the spelling A LOT!!!!!**

**In the next chapter..........Watch out, the Rogues are coming!**

_**Thorney** _


	2. Rebels

Disclaimer: In this chapter, I don't own a thing to do with Star Wars. I have to admit it was nice owning _something_ in the last chapter.

**Rebels**

"I'm bored," Wes Janson said, for the one hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling from his makeshift bunk, and as he stated regularly, he was incredibly bored.

"I'm bored," he repeated, after no body, answered him.

It was at this point, that Wedge Antilles lost the bat with his friend and chucked a pillow across the room at him. It hit Janson squarely in the face, causing him to sit up sharply.

After spitting out what looked like a bit of the pillow's stuffing, Janson said, "Oi Wedge! What was that for?"

"You're driving me insane!" Wedge groaned, placing his head in his hands, "Can't you find anything to do?"

Janson looked at Wedge apologetically, "I'm sorry Wedge. I'm just-"

"BORED!" chorused several people.

"Why are we locked in here again?" Janson questioned, looking slightly hurt at his friends reaction.

Derek Klivian, known more commonly as 'Hobbie' looked up from his magazine, "Because they're checking the caves for gundarks," he explained, "They want us to stay in our rooms until they are sure it's safe to go outside and unless you want to get hammered into the ground by a gundark, Janson, I suggest you stay right here."

"Yeah," Dak Ralter, the youngest man it the room apart from Luke, had been lying on his bed, sat up, "I'm sure any gundark would be proud to say he finished off Wes Janson."

Janson glared at him, "Being squashed by a gundark would at least save me the hassle of living in this place."

The room they had been supplied with was far from satisfactory. It was dark, damp, it smelt horrible and above all, it was way too small for six men to stay in, even for a short period of time.

They had been assured, by Carlist Rieekan, that the Rebel Alliance wouldn't be occupying these caves for long.

'_Just long enough for them to get Echo Base ready for our coming.'_ He had said, _'You wouldn't want to arrive in a place that was completely uninhabitable, now would you?'_

That was the most annoying thing. They were going to all this trouble and spending money, ona place that would only be lived for two months, at the most. The rebels had been hiding from the Empire for a good two years, since the destruction of the _Death Star_ and everyone was getting tired of running.

Dak for one, wanted to have somewhere to call home. But he had known from the minute he joined the rebellion, his life would not get any easier. Apart from the constant running and hiding, being in Rogue Squadron wasn't a walk in the park. Any spare time they had they were going over attack patterns and routines or, if it was safe enough to fly, they would be out in their X Wings.

Wedge was sitting on his own bunk beside Luke Skywalker, who was the currant leader of Rogue Squadron. Dak had been surprised and shocked to learn, once they got the snow speeders working on Hoth that he would be flying as Luke's gunner. Dak had been positive Luke would have chosen Janson, who was far more experienced, to fly with him. But Luke had taken Dak aside one day. He had told him he thought Dak had great potential and he wanted him to be his gunner.

Dak was modest by nature, but he couldn't help being proud of his accomplishment. It wasn't every day that you would fly, as Rogue Leader.

Luke stood up and walked the length of the room, "This is so frustrating!" he burst out, "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's being locked up."

Zev Senesca the last member of the group rolled his eyes at Luke, "You're all so restless! It's not that bad, we've only been in here for what? Four hours, at the most?"

"At the least, more like," Janson muttered, "Zev, why do you have to be so optimistic the whole time? Do us all a favour, and be sad for once. Please!"

Zev just grinned at him and picked up one of the magazines Hobbie had discarded. From across the room, Dak read the headline on the front cover:

**Death to the _Death Star _: Is the Emperor Sulking over the loss of his new toy?**

Dak grinned. After over two years people were still talking about that? Dak had joined the rebels after the battle of Yavin, and he must have heard the story a thousand times. And if Dak was sick of it, imagine how Luke must feel.

Janson had read it too. But instead of grinning it made him look even more annoyed, "We haven't had any fun since we were on Yavin 4. It's been all work."

"And that makes us all extremely dull," Hobbie said sarcastically, "I think all the hard work is doing you good, Janson. Seeing as you wormed your way out of the battle at Yavin."

Dak gulped. He looked around and saw everyone else reacting in all most the same way. Wedge and Luke glanced at each other and Zev closed his eyes in horror. Hobbie was walking on dangerous ground. Janson hadn't been in the battle of Yavin because he'd fallen ill with Hesken Fever and was in no condition to fly when the time came. Janson had always been angry at himself for missing it.

"You make it sound as if I wanted to be sick and helpless," Janson said through gritted teeth, "And might I add, my condition was not helped, by the fact I was going out of my mind with worry about you, Jek and him." He jabbed his thumb at Wedge, who looked guiltily back.

"Yeah well, we came back didn't we?" Hobbie asked.

"Jek didn't," Wedge said sadly.

There was an awkward pause, which Dak took advantage of, "Game of sabacc anyone?" he suggested meekly, "I think I've got some cards somewhere."

After a final glare at Hobbie, Janson nodded, "I haven't played in ages. You're going to have to re-teach me the rules."

"Are we playing the normal way, or the 'Han Solo' way, which always seems to end with him winning?" Luke asked. This comment drew a smile from Janson and whatever tension was left in the room, dissolved.

Dak had just dug the cards out of his pack when a voice suddenly was heard from the loud speaker in the corner.

"_Search completed. No problems found. Stand by for release Thank you! That is all."_

"Finally! We just wasted four hours of our lives, for nothing," Wedge growled, striding over to the door and turning the handle. The door didn't move. Wedge kicked it, but it still wouldn't open.

Then the voice came over the speaker again:

"_Attention, attention. We are having some technical difficulties with the auto lock system. Please wait, while we sort out the trouble. It should not take more than a few hours. We will keep you up to date with what is happening. Thank you! That is all."_

"_**NO!!!"**_

**A.N **I am so cruel. I am aware of the fact Dak's name is spelt, 'Dack' on the but it's spelt 'Dak' in the subtitles on '_The Empire Strikes Back_'. And the web site does say it can be spelt both ways. Plus 'Dak' I believe is the cooler way to spell it.

This may not appear to be going anywhere, but I swear to you it is!

Imperials and Rebels. Wait till the two sides clash.

**_Thorney_**


	3. War

Disclaimer: Fine! You caught me! I don't own any of it! Well apart from **my **wonderful made up characters, (Haden Patrick, Deeken Elliot, Roddy Wright, Enx Godson, Erik Howe, Jack Burnett, Marcus O'Dell and Merric) I don't own anything. But those characters listed above are mine. MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!

**War**

'_And there he was. As he had been, every night for the last month. He couldn't be more than twenty years of age. He had fair hair and starling blue eyes and, as always, he was brandishing the beautiful, glowing sword. It sent out a blue, white light that penetrated even the darkest of places._

_As the boy stood there, there was an enormous sense of power in the air. Finally the youth smiled and opened his mouth as if to speak-'_

"Roddy. Roddy, you're talking in your sleep again."

Roddy jerked awake, panting. The first thing he noticed was how cold he was. It was absolutely freezing in his room, he must have forgotten to switch the heat on. Through the darkness, he could make out Deeken's silhouette.

"Deeken? Switch the heat on, would you? It's like Hoth in here."

He heard Deeken shuffle away to the other side of the small room. Suddenly, warm air poured in through the ventilators and Roddy gave a sigh of relief.

"Much better, thanks," Roddy reached up and turned on the light, which was above his bed. Everything was suddenly visible and for a moment Roddy, was dazzled by the sudden brightness. When his eyes had cleared, he glanced around and saw Deeken, who was facing away from him.

"Deeken?"

Deeken didn't move. He continued to stare at the opposite wall.

"Deeken, turn around," Roddy said sharply, climbing out of bed. Still Deeken stood as if he was made of stone. "Deeken," Roddy said in a warning tone.

Finally and very slowly, Deeken turned to face him. Roddy wasn't surprised. Deeken's face was a mess. He had several large cuts above his eyes and one particularly nasty one that stretched from his nose to half way down his right cheek. Bruises were starting to show, including a black eye and his lip was split. Roddy noticed a trickle of blood coming down his face out of his blond hair.

Roddy sighed and said, "Not that there is any point asking but, who?"

"You know, who," Deeken whispered. Roddy was surprised to see he was almost crying.

"Oh, Deeken," Roddy said exasperatedly, "When are you going to stand up for your self?" he reached under his bed and brought out a box of tissues and a Med Pak.

Deeken hobbled over to Roddy's bed and sat down on it. From the way he moved, Roddy suspected a broken rib, "There's no point standing up to Haden. He'll just, flatten you anyway. And....." he trailed off as Roddy started applying bacta fluid to the cuts above his eyes, "He's so much bigger than me. Besides I know he only having a bit of fun-"

"Oh, wake up, Deeken!" Roddy, half shouted, "You know perfectly well, that he is not 'having a bit of fun'."

"Yeah, he creams me so often, he must be having a lot of fun." Deeken retaliated, "Enx says he's-"

For the second time, Roddy cut across him, "Enx would say anything Haden told him to. I'm guessing he was there?"

Deeken managed a nod.

Roddy looked disgusted, "Enx has convinced himself Haden isn't doing anything wrong. Did he just sit there and watch?"

"Always does."

Roddy finished using the fluid and said, "Well you'll be alright once the bacta kicks in, but," He examined the longest cut, "I reckon you might get a scar out of that. Shouldn't be too noticeable though. Something to impress the girls with."

Deeken smiled weekly and then asked, "Roddy, do you think I'm a coward?"

Roddy was taken a back by the sudden question. He hesitated, then said "No, of course not!"

Deeken had noticed his pause.

"Well," Roddy continued, after Deeken gave him a look, "I do think you need to stand up to and face your fears a bit, but..... Anyway, who said you're a coward?"

Deeken's annoyed look turned to one of sarcasm, "Who do you think? Haden."

Roddy laughed quietly, "Since when have you listened to what Haden Patrick says? I would have thought you had enough wits left in you to realise not to take any notice of him!"

"Well it's hard not to notice him, seeing as he's seven feet tall and he's coming at you like a charging bantha! Anyway," Deeken looked down at the floor and mumbled, "I wouldn't normally, but this time Enx backed him up."

Roddy shook his head, "And he calls himself your cousin!"

"Well, only in privet. He wouldn't want to admit in front of the other men."

Roddy was happy to see Deeken returning to himself again. He only acted childish when he was scared, which, Roddy reminded himself was most of the time.

In Roddy's opinion, they shouldn't have let him onto Darth Vader's star destroyer. At the age of only eighteen, he was too young and too inexperienced. He was there for more likely to make mistakes, which could cost him dearly. Roddy knew if anything ever happen to the boy, he would be responsible. Deeken had only asked to be sent to the _Executor_, because that was where Roddy was going.

"I'm going to go, OK?" Deeken said getting up and limping over to the door, "I'm going to the medic to report my.....accident and see what he can do. Sorry I woke you Roddy."

"Nonsense! Its fine! If he goes for you again, come to me, and I'll sort you out."

"Thanks." Deeken opened the door and began to exit.

"Wait!" cried Roddy. Deeken turned back confused.

"Just out of interest, what was I saying?" Roddy saw the confusion grow on Deeken's battered face, "You know, when I was asleep."

"Oh, that!" Deeken grinned through his bruises, "You said something about a lightsabre! I think you've been listening to way to many legends and stories!"

Roddy was tempted to say, 'They're not stories!' but he withheld his comment and just contented himself with waving goodbye to Deeken. He then lay back on his bed and thought about the young boy he kept dreaming of. He always carried his lightsabre with him, well at least Roddy supposed it was a lightsabre, he'd never seen one before. But who was he? The Jedi had been extinct for years.........

What had the boy been about to say before Deeken had burst into the dream? There was only one way to find out. Roddy closed his eyes.

Deeken hobbled off down the hall. The pain in his chest was intense, but talking to Roddy about his problems always left him feeling happy and content, even if he had recently been beaten up by Haden. Still there was one thing that he wasn't happy with.

Roddy had said, _"If he goes for you again, come to me, and I'll sort _you_ out."_

It would have been far more comforting if he had said, _"If he goes after you again, come to me, and I'll sort _him _out."_

Deeken shook his head furiously as he turned the corner towards the medic centre. He was expecting too much of Roddy. After all, he was only Deeken's best friend, and indeed, Deeken's only friend. So why should he step in and stop Deeken from get damn near killed.

"_No,"_ Deeken thought, as he drew near to his destination, _"That isn't fair. Haden is twice as big as Roddy. If he tried to help_ he'd _damn near get _himself_ killed. Besides, Haden's always nice to me when Roddy's around. I wonder why?"_

Deeken rapped on the door and walked into the ward.

"Oh, it's you again!" the old healer exclaimed, "What happened this time? Did you fall down a flight of stairs? No wait a moment there are no stairs on this ship! Um, let's see....You can't have nearly drowned because that wouldn't have giving you those bruises, last time I checked there aren't any gundarks on board so that isn't the answer-"

"Alright, Merric! You've made your point!"

With Merric's help, Deeken managed to get to one of the beds and sit down.

The healer studied him closely, "When are you just going to admit you were in a fight......again!"

"I'm sorry Merric but I don't have a lot of time, can we speed things up a bit?" Deeken asked coldly.

"Alright, be that way," Merric said, reaching for his tools, "but one of these days, that Haden Patrick is going to do for you!"

Deeken shouldn't have been surprised. Merric often saw and heard, way more than his eyes and ears reported to him.

**_A.N _**This chapter is dedicated to my great friend; **Crazy Surfer**, who, on the night I finished this, taught me a valuable lesson in Friendship.

In Answer to****evil-kenshin, Rogue squadron was formed, just after the end of A New Hope, by Commander Narra. Well, to be fair to you, they were originally called Rogue Group, but they became known as the Rogue Squadron shortly afterwards.

Thanks **_so_** much to everyone who has reviewed me so far and a special message goes out to Sweetdeath04..........

YOU WILL NOT WIN!!!!! And something extra to make you mad.............

TARKIN!!!!!!! JABBA!!!!!!! XIZOR!!!!!!!!! You're going to get me for that.

Well, I'm trying to finish writing this with my little dog, Maggie, sitting on my knee and I can tell you it's hard to type when there's a dog in the way!

Next chapter is written just waiting for a good time to update.

_**Thorney**_


	4. Plan

Disclaimer: And we're back to not owning anything, damn it!

**Plan**

There was and audible click, that echoed around the room. For a few seconds, the pilots just stared at the closed door.

Then: _"We thank you for your patience," _saidthe annoying voice of the loudspeaker, _"The auto lock system has been successfully fixed. You are now free to, CAMILY, exit your rooms-"_

But the rest of the message was drowned out by the yells and cheering that came from the rebels.

Janson and Wedge both rushed to the door and collided with each other.

"Ow!" they said simultaneously, before ripping the door open and disappearing down the corridor.

Dak sighed, gathered up the sabacc cards they'd been playing with, and stuffed them back into his bag, "So much for leaving calmly."

Dak, Luke, Hobbie and Zev left the room together. They hadn't got very far, when they met a stampede of rebels coming the other way. Everyone was in great spirits, after finally being released again, and it took Dak a while to get round them all. When he did manage to come out the other side, only Luke was standing there.

"Hey," he said looking back over his shoulder, "Where's Zev and Hobbie?"

Luke watched the mass of people vanish around a bend, "I think they must have got caught up in it all. C'mon, let's find Wedge and Janson. I can't be bothered to do any rioting now."

They started walking, through the dim corridors again in silence, until Dak could take no more of it, "Why's Hobbie so annoyed at Janson for not being at Yavin? I mean it wasn't his fault, was it?"

Luke shrugged, "I guess Hobbie just thought he should have been there, and that's the only reason. Still, you're right. He should blame Janson for it. It was The Force that didn't want him going into that battle."

Dak grinned. It was weird hearing that kind of language from someone so young, and even weirder taken orders from him. Orders, which might decide if you lived or died. Luke had just turned twenty one and all ready he was in control of the Rebellion's defence.

Dak had never really believed in the force, but even he had to admit, there was something strange about Luke Skywalker.

"Hey, Han!" Dak came suddenly back to the present. The famous Correllian smuggler was standing in front of him. In one word Han looked grumpy. He had a scowl on his face instead of the usual lop-sided grin.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked.

"Oh, it's Leia." Han said glumly, "We had a fight just before I was involuntarily imprisoned on my ship," he shook his head and continued, "So now I have to go apologise. I only hope seven hours of solitary confinement will have calmed her down."

Luke coughed, and muttered, "As if."

"Yeah. Maybe, you're right kid. I haven't left her long enough. I'll try later...." He tried to turn around but Luke grabbed his shoulder.

"Go now," he advised, "it'll be worse if you don't."

Han looked like a sulky child, "Alright," then he noticed Dak for the first time, "How you doing, Ralter? Putting up with him alright?" he pointed at Luke.

"I'm fine thanks Han, and just about." Dak replied, smiling at Luke.

"I have to go and talk to the Princess of Hell, so if you'll excuse me," he brushed past Dak and started up the corridor, "Oh and Luke," Han turned back, "If she kills me, I just want you to know, it's all your fault."

Luke grinned and muttered to Dak sarcastically, "How will I ever be able to live with his death on my conscience?"

"Oh no," Dak said, as he peered round the Cantina door, "Janson has been on the war path by the look of it."

It couldn't have been much more than five minutes after they had met with Solo that Dak and Luke found Janson sitting at a table in the bar. Wedge was beside him and both were looking very sorry for themselves.

Luke dragged a chair over from another table and sat down, "What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything," Wedge said, pointing at Janson, "That idiot, on the other hand-"

Janson cut across him, "You see the new barmaids?"

Luke and Dak twisted in their seats to look. Indeed there were to girls behind the bar that Dak had never seen before. They were both, young and pretty and, he noticed, they kept shooting annoyed looks over in their direction.

"Well, we went over to talk to them......." Janson trailed off.

"Janson, you didn't use those rubbish chat up lines again, did you?" Luke said exasperatedly, "They don't work. I would have thought you'd have learnt that from experience."

"Well he used them anyway," Wedge said bitterly.

"Hey, you weren't exactly blowing them away before I showed up!"

"I was doing a lot better than you ever could!"

Dak left them to argue. There was no point in trying to get a word in, so he got up and headed for the bar.

"Hey Dak," Hobbiesuddenly appeared beside him, "Get us a drink would you? I have a plan I want to tell you and the guys about."

"Should I be worried?" Dak asked, as his companion started to walk over to the table. Hobbie just grinned back at Dak which wasn't very reassuring.

"You're insane," Janson said simply.

"It would never work, Hobbie," Wedge protested, "We'd get caught."

"I think it would work," Hobbie insisted, "It'll just need a little bit of pre-planning and a lot of thought. Besides, if we are caught, what are the bosses going to do to us? They can't get rid of us we're to important."

"I wasn't suggesting that we'd get caught by the bosses," it was obvious from his tone that Wedge didn't approve of this idea at all, "we'd get caught by the Imperials! Especially if we take Luke with us," he gave Luke a sideways glance, "He's a wanted man."

"Awww, come on Wedge!" pleaded Hobbie, "It'll be fun! Janson's right. The last party we had was on Yavin 4. That was ages ago."

Wedge still looked unsure.

Hobbie sighed, "We take a ship, go to the nearest system, stay in a bar for a couple of hours, and then come home. What could go wrong? If any imperials show up then we run for it, without drawing attention to ourselves."

"You make it sound so easy," Luke said, "But Wedge has a point. I don't think I should go-"

"Luke you have to come! It'll be fine," Hobbie was desperate to get everyone on his side, "Just think up a fake name. I bet you they don't know what you look like. Or are there wanted posters up everywhere in the civilized systems?"

Luke muttered, "I wouldn't put it past them. It's very difficult to have a social life when you're the most wanted man in the galaxy. Still," he paused and looked around the table, "It would be nice to get a break."

Hobbie could tell he'd won. If he had Luke with him, the others would probably follow.

"So are we agreed then?" he asked, grinning.

There was a pause and then, "Alright Hobbie," Wedge finally gave in, "But you're right about the forward planning. It's going to take a lot of it. For example, have we got a ship? No."

"Hey, I'm working on it!" Hobbie said defensively, "I'll see if Han will lend us _The Falcon_."

Dak squashed that idea, "Yeah right," he snorted, "With your record! You've crashed more ships than all of us put together, and," he continued, "_The Flacon _has a bounty on her too."

"Fine," Hobbie said sulkily, "I think Zev knows the guard that runs the security for the main hanger. I'll talk to him later and see if he can help us."

"This is suicide," Dak said suddenly, "there's too much of a risk here."

Hobbie's grin turned slightly menacing, "The risk, Dak, is what makes it interesting."

**A.N **_Ahhhh, I think I might be suffering writers block. I can't say I'll update soon but I also can't say I won't. Because honestly, I haven't a clue._

_This chapter goes to my friend **BushidoMaster **who helped me with ideas!_

_**Thorney**_


End file.
